


Leap of Faith

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: Ezra experiences something new.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble challenge. Write 100 words about 'autumn'

Wondering yet again how he managed to get into these situations, Ezra picked up speed, leaves crunching as he ran. Reaching the end of the path, he took a deep breath and a flying leap.  
  
Amazed at the surprisingly soft landing, he stayed immobile for a second too long. He grunted when a blow to his chest and another to his stomach knocked the air out of him.  
  
“Wasn’t that fun, Uncle Ezra?” Two giggling little boys looked down from their position on top of him. “Was that really the first time you ever jumped into a pile of leaves?”  
  
The End


End file.
